


Last Kiss - Hissrad x Dorian

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Post-Game, Tumblr Prompt, offscreen partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hissrad!Bull/Hissrad gives Dorian final kisses. From a prompt post about <a>Signs of Affection</a>.</p><p>First chapter  of this fic is a prequel scene to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3757111/chapters/8340673">Nehraa Qun</a>, the second chapter is a splinter/alternate ending of a "COULD GO THIS WAY" type but is not a spoiler as such to how the actual fic will end. </p><p>First chapter has no content warnings, is sfw.<br/>Second chapter is where violence and the archive warning for Major character death happens. </p><p>Basically an anon wanted last kisses so I gave them <b>LAST KISSES</b>.</p><p>Original Tumblr Answer is <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/123254884232/hissrad-dorian-10-p">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Kiss - Before the Hinterlands

Bull didn't often wander into the mage tower, but tomorrow morning was when the Inquisition was heading _back_ to the Hinterlands, to close the fresh rifts that had opened when Corypheus ripped a new Breach into the sky as a challenge to the Inquisitor, and Dorian was not only not coming with them, he also was apparently not even coming out of tower, or the book he was reading to eat dinner.

“If you're going to spend weeks forgetting the world exists outside that thing, you sure you don't want to come for this quick trip, get some exercise? Hate for you to get out of condition even if things are down to politics and rifts.” He folded his arms over his chest, a bit of a grin on his face as he looked down at the handsome Tevinter.

The mage chuckled, but didn't make a move to actually _close_ the book. “If this book has the right information, our Inquisitor may not _need_ to run himself ragged closing what rifts remain all over Thedas- and since it was incredibly difficult to acquire even on loan, with us having to return it to my contacts sooner than I would like-” Dorian quirked a brow, “No, I think the two of you, and everyone else who goes along will have to handle the demons and whatever else is lurking in an otherwise pacified area all by yourselves. But I'm glad to know that I'll be missed so terribly.”

“Well you never know, maybe a new dragon's moved in somewhere,” the warrior grinned, and Dorian groaned, “Hey not likely, but we could get lucky.” Bull moved in closer to the desk, looming over him, but in a very friendly sort of way.

“I will leave _that_ to you and Adaar as much as the tedious demons and bandits, thank you.”

The Tal-Vashoth chuckled, a glint in his eye that briefly almost looked annoyed, “Well since you're so set on all work and no play, may as well say goodbye now, since you're going to stay up over that book until you fall over onto it,” and he laid a big hand on Dorian's shoulder, leaning in for a brief goodbye kiss.

“Don't drag our Inquisitor too far afield looking for fresh dragons, I'd just as soon not be embarrassed by the two of you returning from what's supposed to be an easy trip late, and smelling like burnt eyebrows.”

“Yeah... well, I'll be taking care of him,” and Bull stole another quick kiss, since with Dorian sitting, the usual friendly ass grab or smack was not going to be possible, and then he wandered out, heading not for his room, but the library, nosing about the mage's favored alcove without drawing much attention, since it wasn't like any regular Skyhold residents didn't know how close they were.

Even his going into Dorian's room much much later would hardly have been remarked upon, if anyone had even been in the corridor to notice him.


	2. Last Kiss - Hissrad x Dorian

Some of the Fog Warriors had actually betrayed them- or more likely, Qun agents that had infiltrated them, posing as escaped Tevinter slaves- and for all Dorian or the others knew, of course, they may very well have _been_ escaped, or Qun-rescued slaves at some point. Among the faces of those who'd ambushed the Inquisition forces, the mage had actually recognized the elf that Hissrad had once saved, the one who'd helped convince everyone that he really was going Tal-Vashoth, leaving the Ben-Hassrath after too much time out and on his own.

Dorian wasn't sure if any of the others had gotten away when the Fog Warriors still aiding them had dropped the alchemical mists- he certainly hoped those who hadn't fallen when the ambush hit had gotten away. The last he'd seen, Krem, Varric, and Fenris were still on their feet, but he had, unfortunately, been less lucky himself.

He'd also been far more targeted, separated from the rest, and he hadn't been entirely sure if they were trying to take him alive or not, but he'd certainly decided to act as if they weren't. A good bet it seemed, considering he had come very close to thoroughly bleeding out, from several wounds, despite his having technically gotten away by means of falling off a bluff and into a river. Not so much 'fallen' as been blasted off it by either a Saarebas' spell or some Gaatlok bomb that had been launched into the fog.

He'd done what he could, with just the use of one hand, resorting to fire magic to cauterize, having _never_ had the knack for healing spells, the ones he'd tried had barely done a thing. Now he was in a haze of anemic weariness and pain, to where for a moment, he thought he was hallucinating the figure that suddenly had emerged from the jungles and was cautiously approaching him.

His magic was drained, but _if_ he could find something sharp enough to reopen an injury or give himself a new one, he might actually give blood magic a try for the first, and likely last time-

Hissrad grabbed his wrist even as he found his dagger, but he managed to swear at him, though only briefly, before it became a coughing fit, and then the choked, desperate question he couldn't _not_ ask.

“Where is... Adaar? What's been done to him, you...” he couldn't keep up the talking, or for that matter think of the right words to _use_ for the traitor.

“He's doing as well as can be expected, really. Always hangs on somehow, never quite falls completely apart. I'll be honest-” and Hissrad was interrupted as Dorian managed something like a laugh at _that_ line, “I was hoping they'd keep you from doing something stupid like this. That you really were locked up, but I should've known better. You'd have gone nuts if they'd kept you as safe as Adaar wanted, and now-” and though Dorian flinched back, Hissrad gave him soft kisses, on the brow, then on the mouth.

“- I have to make sure he doesn't hear you've gotten yourself killed trying to get to him.”

When Hissrad used the blade, Dorian didn't have time or ability to try and channel any spell at all.


End file.
